Claudia
- Appearances = - Casual = - M.O.N.S.ters Attire = }}}} }}Claudia Lavendez was a former cheerleader at High-Bridge Academy, until an incident involving her jealous boyfriend ended up having her killed in a car accident. Revived by an unknown scientist, she is now a Gestalt (Frankenstein creation), and brought in to join the M.O.N.S.ters Squad as the literal Power House of the team. Characteristics *'Name': Caudia Lavendez *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Blonde with white Streaks *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Boys, flirting with boys, her athletics *'Dislikes': Being a monster, feeling freaky, Zack (formerly) *'Family': Lavendez family (formerly) Background In life, Claudia was a cheerleader, making her the social queen of the order. But she also had brains as well, hiding them due to the fact that her popularity was at stake because of it. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth, Claudia had it all. Her parents were wealthy, making he very popular, especially around the boys, and was also captain of her cheerleader squad. Life could never have been more perfect for her. Except for one flaw: Claudia's treatment of men. Flirting or toying with whomever she chose, she left a trail of broken hearts. Her friends warned her she would live to regret her ways, and they were right. In Claudia's senior year, she dated the captain of the football team, Chet Walters. The night at the senior prom, Chet caught his prom queen in the arms of another guy. The next morning, the boy was found clubbed to death, and Claudia missing. Two weeks later, Claudia's body was found... or what was left of it. Her left arm and leg severed, as well as her right hand and feet as well, with a pipe stabbed through her chest and back, puncturing her heart in the process. However, Death was not Claudia's escape, as a scientist, who believed death was a disease that needed to be cured, resurrected Claudia as a Gestalt, or Frankenstein creature, but viewed her as a failure due to her scarring. Almost killed by a mob, Fly-Girl (who Rebecca had acquaintance with) saved her and welcomed her to the M.O.N.S.ters Squad. At first, she seemed hesitant about it, but grew to be accepted by them with how they treated her. Though she could hardly say it was easy to be around Zack, since he kept flirting and groping her. Personality In life, Claudia was a cheerleader, making her the social queen of the order. But she also had brains as well, hiding them due to the fact that her popularity was at stake because of it. As such, Claudia is a stuck up, conniving, manipulative girl who is… or was, on the cheer leading squad. She has a huge ego, and refuses to be one-upped by anyone. However, after her death and rebirth as a Frankenstein creature, she has shown not to be so much a jerk, but an insecure girl forced into a role she might not even want to be in, believing she has no skills beyond being 'popular' simply because she's attractive. However, after being on the team and befriending the other girls, she appears to have become more friendly with the others, even wanting to have a party with them. She even went out of her way to convince the others, who at the time distrusted Rebecca from keeping the knowledge about the Talbot Pack from them, to give her a chance to give her reason for doing so. Skills/Abilities *'Gestalt Strength': Her strength could be slated to greatly enhanced. But much like Zack's her inhibitions are all turned off, making her berserker strength. Not close to the level of herculean, she is able to take down a whole mob of people. Though this strength is powerful enough to help her lift heavier objects like a missile or her trademark weapon: her Spike ball Pompoms. *'Electrical Generation, Absorption, and Dischargement' Skills *'Gymnastics': Before her death and rebirth, Claudia was extremely athletic and had extensive reflexes, which had been honed and perfected through years of cheerleading practice. And once she joined with M.O.N.S.ters, she put her skills to good use in actual mission experience. *'Puzzle-Solving' Equipment *'Utility Belt' *'Spikeball Pompoms': They are a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a pair Spike maces in the form of pompoms. They greatly increase the strength of its wielder when worn, and they have chains on the inside, allowing for some ranged combat. Relationships Claudia's Relationships Gallery Claudia casual and anatomy.png|Casual and Anatomy Claudia Lavendez, MONSters uniform.png|M.O.N.S.ters Uniform FMH Eyecatchers Claudia.png Voice Actor Meaghan Martin Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:M.O.N.S.ters